Prince of the Night
by Chaosangel233
Summary: For centuries the king of vampires has hidden in the shadow after the 1st war. Watching and waiting as centuries pass, all but thought a myth and legend as a childhood story. Waiting for the day his love would be born to have the ultimate power. 1st story, please give advice, and will be rated m for later chapters in the story. Inspired by Garden of Eden, slash and M-preg.Harrymort
1. The Prologue

In an anicent European castle that full of darkness. A place that held memories that were full of despair and sadness. This was the real of the vampires, the city of vampires, the kingdom of the vampire king.

A mysterious man that few vampires have seen. A man thought to be a myth and legend by wizards and muggles alike, a man that was the 1st vampire to be ever born.

He was born during the height of the greek states power, born in the city of Athens, he was 17 years of age. The day of human death and rebirth as a vampire was the day, he was walking down the streets of the temple district at night. He was dragged into the temple of Hades, the god of the underworld, by many people.

It was there he stabbed and beating death, it was in the temple santuary of hades, that he layed in a pool of ever growing blood. It was that night that somwthing unatural was born in temple of Hades. The 1st vampire had been born in the chamber of god that went against a vampires being, death. It was a few days time that he attacked the men that killed him ,it was though Hades enacting vengence on these men in the city of Athens.

Though he let one live, to live in fear of vampires ,creatures of the night. The young vampire then at the time of a few years later, that he found his friend, a dear friend of his during his human life. Dying of nocuralbe disease.

He turned that friend into a vampire the second vampire had been born, this gave him a compaion in this new life. Together they traveled to the Persian, Egyptian, Phonican, Assyrian, Babolian, Chinese, India, Hellnistic and many more empires, learning all they could, about the cultures, myths, legends, and languages. This was how he began to create new vampires, building up an army, his people of al lthe many places he visted across the centuries. Increasing the number of vampires in the world.

It was in Alexandria during the regin of the Ptolemy's era that he met a young girl, born of Egyptian and Greek nobles that lived there. He fell in love with her at first sight it was though she had him trapped under a spell, though she was a beauty ahead of her time, she had many undesirable traits so to speak.

The entranced vampire king, ignored all these traits that included the selfishness, vainess , hatefullness and disregard for peoples feelings ,turned her into a vampire, her new name became Lilith. Wanting her to be the one he spent all eternity with, a woman that captured his heart and loved with the mot powerful and electrifying emotions.

This worked for 500 years ,though many vampires hated there Queen, for she took and never gave back, was vain ,selfish,a bully , and was self serving in all regards . All of her traits would bring the king to feel heartbreak and despair one day. Being such a selfish and self serving woman, she belived that she could play with the kings heart and get away with it, for many years she did.

It was 500 years into them being together that the king caught her with another man, a wizard of pure blood origin. This sparked the 1st war between vampires, and wizards, in a rage that was so fearsome he violently kiled the man, sending his head to the wizard family, while Lilith escaped his vengeful clutch.

As the head made its way to the wizard family, the war had begun, because of one womans betryal, one womens selfish , vain and self serving needs. This war became the most bloody and fearsome of wizarding wars , it was fiery and bloody on both sides.

Battle after battle, death after death, this is why the vampires myths told later on in the wizard generations, becamed so feared. It was during one of the most legendary battles that the vampire king found Liltih, found her in a quiant english inn in the country side. Lying in bed with another man, the king who was ready to forgive her, flew into in even dark rage. One that fuled by blood lust and a dark vengence, that would dark results to happen.

Seeing the woman that had broken and betrayed his trus tand heart, the anger raced through his heart like a blazing inferno .He viciously killed both her and her lover, in most brutal and bloody way. Only to realize what he had done afterwards, in torn apart and blood stained inn room.

He had killed the woman that loved with all his emotions, the woman that always held his heart in her hand. Lillith had payed a terrible price for her actions and betryal . Now filled with such strong feelings of despair, sadness ,depression and hate, he pulled his people out of the war, going to an ancient castle in the remote parts of Europe. Building a city that would house all of his people, he locked himself and his people way from the world for all eternity.

Wanting to be alone, in all his emotions such as despair and sadness, a century had passed, one night he felt something other than despair. Something that he hadn't felt in a long time, something even lilith who he loved with all his heart could not bring out. It was though this feeling was like a blazing inferno in soul, like a fire consuming him, like tidal wave crashing into him this feel was so powerful .Like none had made him feel before, a passionate feeling. The day had come after some many years alone, his true love had been born, the love of Lord voldemort.


	2. Chapter 1 : Rebirth of the vampires

The night sky covered an ancient European castle, a castle built that was an 8th wonder of the world. Built like a castle from European golden age, it was grey and bleak, it was the city of the vampires, it was the king of the vampires home. In one of the windows of the castle , candles reflected out of the windows.

Excited voices echoed throughout the room, reflecting hate happiness and excitement that the vampires felt The darkness that covered the occupants accept for one man, a man that sat on the throne. Sitting on an ancient throne of a long forgotten king, surrounded only by the light of the whickering candle, was a man.A man that was of average height, he was lean and lanky in build. He looked young and handsome yet was ancient in hair was the color of raven feathers, and yet as soft to the sense of touch. It was cropped in layers, that looked individual feathers layering his head, a fringe softly covered his forhead. His eyes were crimson red, like the sins of men had stained them.

He wore a plain white dress shirt, with a black sleeveless vest over his black dress pants, black dress shoes, he was dressed as a gentlemen, a sinfully handsome gentlemen. He was the vampire king, the 1st to be born.

Crimson red eye's darted around the room, looking at all that had gathered in the room." So it seems that you have all heard the news" stated the king, in a cold voice, that rang throughout the room. Giving off a smirk, he leaned his head into his palm, watching as a man stepped forward outside the darkness.

A man that looked to be of Macedon origin, he had long silver blonde hair that looked like strands of eyes were red yet they didn't glow as brightly, he wore a similar outfit as the man. " Yes Lucius" stated voice that continued to be cold.

" Well my lord we wonder why we have been called here? After all it has been a century since we have gathered in this room" said Lucius his eye's never once leaving the king's face. Crimson eye's harden at the last of the sentence. " Yes well I think it's time we take back our place on the world stage. It is time the myth's and legends , become real again. It time the forgotten , will once again become feared. And we must find the one that is to be mine" said the king , though his voice took on a tone of love towards the last of the sentence. Looking at a jewel in his hand with longing that had unleashed after a century of grief.

"See that we are ready" he stated with a finality, now taking over the tone. Watching as his many generals left the room , there voices once again full of excitment, a sense of happness. All but one of them left, the man called Lucius stayed behind, watching the king as looked at the jewel in his hand.

A necklace that was made of pure gold that held many swirls hanging off on it, though they one in the middle was the biggest. The one on the right held a bright blue sapphire, the one in the middle held a diamond, and the left one held amethyst . Many would call it an ancient wonder of the world. For it gleemed brightly in the moonlight, that window allowed in to peek in .

" Is there something that you need" stated the cold voice breaking him of his thought. " No my friend, I merely wanted to congratulation's you on your wonderous gift"." You always were gravitated towards the use of grandiose words, Lucius" said the voice. Stilling sitting in his throne, he pocketed the jewel, glancing out of the window.

The night and the stars blanket the sky, stepping down the ancient stone steps, he walked to the window, looking out into the night. "You seem much happier my friend, you seemed filled with joy that I haven't seen since" he was cut off by a voice that was cold, but also filled with venom." You will not speak of that time". Turning back to the window" So the vampires will now once again take there place back in world. Yet you must wait 17 more years so that may now your mate. Are you sure you can handle 17 years more of being lonely" said Lucius. Crimson red eye's clenched up as a wave of pain shot through his body." I have been alone for a century, 17 years does not matter , I can wait to get what desire " said the man through clenched teeth, as a feeling wailing filled his body.

Feeling the wailing calm down, he felt a sense of contentment filled his body with warmth. " It will be worth it, I will never be alone again" said the man, as the moon suddenly shone brighter. " And I can once again be feared by the world , to once again be regared as real, and not as a myth. To never be forgotten again" said the man, his fist clenching the window seal, passion coming into his voice. " For this is the rebirth of the of the king, the rebirth of vampires" said the man, a smirk coming across his face, he could feel the intensity of words, throughout his body.


	3. Chapter 2: mysterious prince

**Sorry I took so long for this chapter **

_This year was like any other year for Harry, a year full of unrealized adventures, with his 2 bestfriend, Ron and Hermionie. A group of gryffinder, the golden trio, but that was to change this year, with apperance of something._

_Killing curse green eyes watched as each of the 1s years were sorted into house, 2 hufflepuffs, 3 raven claws, 5 gryffinder, and 3 slythrins. However then the list came upon a name. An interesting name that caught Harry's attention, Tom Riddle._

_A boy that could command a room , with a single stare, a boy that was handsome, no sinfully handsome. He was of average height, he was lean and lanky in the way his body was built. He hair was the color of a raven's feather, yet was soft to sense of touch that Harry felt. It was cropped in layers that looked like individual feather layering around his head and face, and fringe softly covered his forehead. But it was his eye's drawled Harry's over, something mysterious , something ancient was held in those dark eyes. Those dark eyes that held many secrets , dark eyes that were incompletely hypnotic to those that noticed wore the simple robes of a Hogwarts student, colored in black, and the shirt white._

_Harry watched as the hat was placed on the boy's head, before it barely touched it shouted slythrin. Placing the hat into the professor's hand, with such grace, he walked to his table. Not before noticing Harry's eye's watching him, turning his head to meet Harry's , he gave a smirk. Before turning to a blonde girl next to him a beginning a conversation, though to Harry it looked to be a one sided conversation._

_It felt like something was pulling in Harry soul to notice this boy, it was though he was being hypnotized by this person. It was a feeling he had never felt before, something was going on that much Harry thought. He needed to find out about this boy, what this feeling was, why he showed up now . As all the prefects lead the new and old students to there dorms, he never the pair of devilish brown eyes watching him walk, a smirk was gracing his lips._

_Harry layed in his bed tossing and turning, his mind deeply in a dream. A dream that started in a place that Harry had never seen before in his life, a cliff that was above the ocean. Covered in shrubs that looked as though belonged to a chaparral, it was a clam and meditating place. Notching that a covered in complete darkness stood at the edge of the cliff, watching as the waves clashed against the cliff._

_Turning his faceless face to Harry, he holds out his hand towards him, the faceless watched as Harry's hesitated to come closer. " This was a place I always came to as a child, a place that made me feel so alive" said the faceless face. Watching as green eyes eyed him, "It was where I dreamed and longed for something more in my life. But that was not to be for me during that life time, it was taken away from me. I was born out of a thirst for vengeance and bloodlust, dead yet reborn from the ashes ,to become a new creature."_

_The faceless face continued to stare as the waves crashed , " I have longed for" the faceless face started to say before it was blured. Harry woke up breathing pacingly, feeling his heart speed up. "What the hell was that" thought Harry to himself , as were widen comically._


End file.
